Two Different Worlds
by Kas Black Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger goes to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks after the war is over. Her cousin Bella shows up the same day as her Hermione, but when James goes after Bella, Hermione Has her friends come and help protect her cousin


Summary: Hermione Granger goes to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks after the war is over. Her cousin Bella shows up the same day as her and they are thrown into a whole new world... Or at least Bella is. Bella falls for Edward and they start dating (just like in the books) When Bella is invited to play baseball with the Cullens she asks if Hermione can go with. When Alice see's James, Victoria, and Laurent coming from the woods on that day. Hermione had had her friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny come to visit her the day before and they were all there. When James goes after Bella, The Golden Trio and Ginny help the Cullens Save her. But will they succeed? You'll find out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. Most of the commentary is from the movie Twilight. The Comments the Harry, Hermione, and Ginny Make are by me, All of the comments that weren't in the movie before were added by me.**

_**(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the baseball part because this story isn't much different from **__**Twilight**__** it just has two extra characters and any bold after this is either a sound effect, a movement, to make sure you know who is talking to who, and anything else I haven't mentioned )**_

**Loud Bang**

Bella: Could you at least act human? I mean, I have neighbors. Not to mention my cousin is upstairs

Edward: Sorry, I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow * gets dent out of truck*

Bella: Thanks. Wait like with your family?

Edward: Yeah

Bella: What if they dont like me?

Edward: So you're worried not that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they wont approve of you?

Bella: I'm Glad I amuse you

Edward: What? It's kinda strange

Bella: It would make me more comfortable if I could bring my cousin

Edward: She doesn't know about us does she?

Bella: Actually she was the one who helped me figure it out

Edward: I see

Hermione: Iz, I- oh sorry Edward I didn't know you were here

Edward: It's ok

Bella: Mimi what do you need to tell me?

Hermione: I can tell you later if your busy

Bella: No, No I was just telling Edward you were the one-

Hermione: Who helped you figure out he was a vampire? Bells that wasn't good.

Edward: No it's ok

Bella: Mimi do you want to go with me to meet Edward's family tomorrow?

Hermione: Sure, why not

Edward: Well since you know my secret I think its time you told us yours

Hermione: You know?

Edward: Alice had a vision that you were gonna tell us before I left home, so yes I know

Hermione: Ok well then Izzy is the only one who doesn't know

Bella: What don't I know?

Hermione: **pulls out her wand** Bella, I'm a witch

Bella: A what?

Edward: a witch, she can do magic, thats why she went to a boarding school in England, She went to-

Hermione: Edward stop I can tell her. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Bella: that explains how you knew all that stuff. Can you do something in magic? I'd like to see.

Hermione: Tomorrow, with the Cullens

Edward: That sounds good

Bella: ok- Edward whats wrong?

Edward: Complications, I'll pick you guys up tomorrow

Hermione and Bella: ok see you tomorrow

**both girls go inside and talk about tomorrow**

**later that night in Hermione's room, both girls are in there**

Bella: Whats it like to be a witch?

Hermione: Its amazing I've learned so much and every time I master a new spell I feel so- **theres a knock on her window** What could that be? **walks to her window and see's Pigwigoen**

Bella: Is that an owl?

Hermione: Yes, he's one of my best friends owl's **looks at Pigwigoen** Pig, what are you doing here?

Bella: He's so cute. Hey he's got something on his leg

Hermione: You're right * takes the letter off Pig's leg* it's from Harry and Ron

_Dear Hermione_

_ How are you? We miss you very much and wish you were here. The Burrow isn't the same when you're not here. Ron is going mad. He denies that he misses you but everyone here knows he really does. Probably more than anyone else here. Ginny sends her love. Do you think we can go visit you sometime? It would be very nice to hear your voice and see you again. Maybe we can discover a band of werewolves in Forks, you know like old times. We hope to hear back from you soon._

_ With love,_

_ Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Ron's letter is here too but I hope you read mine first. His is a little sketchy._

Hermione: **read the letter out loud** well what do you think? Can they come and visit?

Bella: read Ron's first then we can decide. From the way you described them I like Harry more but in order to decide I have to hear Ron's letter.

Hermione: Ok here it goes

_Dear_ _Hermione_

_ How have you been? I miss you like crazy. I wish I could see you. Now that the war is over I was hoping we could finally be together. It really doesn't feel the same with you gone. I mean sure Harry is here but you like our glue. You keep us in check. Harry and Ginny are back together. I don't know if I'm happy about this or not. That's one of the reasons I need you here. I need you brilliance to convince me not to tear them to pieces. Can all three of us come and visit you in Fork? Maybe we can see if we can stir up some vampire coven or something. You know, just like old times. I hope to hear back from you._

_ All my love,_

_ Ronald Billius Weasley_

_P.S. Don't listen to Harry I'm not going mad because you're not here, or at least not completely, I'm going mad because I need you to help me keep a good mind about my baby sister and my best mate being together again. _

Bella: Well it looks like someone has a little crush on you, Mimi

Hermione: Actually he and I are kinda together. Just before the final battle he and I went and destroyed the last thing that would insure that Voldemort would never die. He was brilliant, I kissed him and well I do miss him very much.

Bella: Well I say let all three of them come. Write them now

Hermione: Ok **gets out a pen and some paper**

_Dear Harry and Ron_

_ I am fine. My cousin and I are getting along just like we used to. I just told her that I was a witch today and she was so excited. I miss you all so much and I've asked Izzy if it would be ok if both of you, and Ginny of course, could come and visit and she said she'd love to meet all of you. I think we could stir up some trouble but not with the vampires or werewolves please. Come here as soon as you can. Wait why am I writing this when I can just apperate and tell you..._

Hermione: Hey Izzy?

Bella: Yes?

Hermione: Do you want to meet my friends now?

Bella: If it were possible then yeah but its not so-

Hermione: take my hand **Bella does as told and they apperate to the Burrow**

Hermione: RON! HARRY! GINNY!

Bella: What just happened?

Ron: 'Mione?

Harry: 'Mione?

Ginny: 'MIONE! **runs and hugs her tightly** I missed you so much

Hermione: I've missed you too

Ron: 'Mione?

Harry: Is it really you?

Hermione: Yes it's me

Ron: 'Mione?

Hermione: Ron are you ok?

Harry and Ginny: I think he's in shock

Hermione: **goes up to Ron and hugs him tightly** Ron its me. I'm here. With you.

Ron: **hugs Hermione back just as tight** I can't believe its you. I've missed you so much

Bella: Mimi? Are you gonna tell me what just happened and where we are?

Hermione: **lets go of Ron reluctantly** Yes. Well, Izzy, I apperated us here. We are at the Burrow, in England.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry: Who's she?

Hermione: Harry, Ron, Ginny. I'd like you to meet my cousin Isabella Swan. Bella for short. Or if you want you can call her Iz or Izzy but I wouldn't recommend that because only I have been able to get away with that. I guess its because I gave her those nicknames that she wont let anyone else use them. Kinda like only she can call me Mimi.

Bella: Or Mia, thats another one I call her, but its mostly Mimi

Hermione: exactly now would you guys like to come back home with us?

Ginny: we'd love to just let us go tell Mum and Dad, and of course let us pack.

Hermione: Ok hurry, because we have to be home soon or else Uncle Charlie will flip if he doesn't see us in my room

**They go tell Molly and Arthur, then go pack, now they are just waiting to leave**

Hermione: Ok now I'm gonna have to apperate you all together so would you three shrink your trunks so they can fit in your pockets?

Harry: Of course **they all shrink their trunks**

Hermione: Ok Izzy, take my right hand and hold Ginny's left hand, Ron hold onto my left and hold Harry's right. **they all do as told**

**2 second later**

Hermione: Ok Harry, Ron, and Ginny I need you to climb out the window and go knock on the front door.

Ron: You got it 'Mione

**2 minutes later there's a knock on the door**

Charlie: Who could that be?

Bella: Dad its for Mimi and me **she opens the door** I take it you three are Harry, Ron, and Ginny

Ginny: Yes

Hermione: HARRY! RON! GINNY!

Harry, Ron, and Ginny together: 'Mione!

**after everything is settled they go to sleep and now its the next morning with Edward at the door**

Bella: Edward!

Hermione: I have a war-

Edward: I know about your friends

Hermione: Alice?

Edward: Yes

Hermione: Ron! Harry! Ginny! Can you come down here and meet Izzy's boyfriend?

Ron: Sure

**they all go downstairs and stare at Edward**

Hermione: Don't say what you are thinking

Ron: But 'Mione-

Hermione: No Ron don't even say it. He and his family aren't like normal ones and you'll find that out soon.

Ron: 'Mione?

Hermione: Yes Ron?

Ron: are we, you know, together?

Hermione: I don't know

Harry: Well with the way you two-

Ginny and Bella: Shut up Harry! You aren't part of this!

Harry: **stares at the two girls** ok then

Hermione: Should we be together?

Ron: If you want to be

Hermione: I do

Ron: Then we are

Hermione: Ron I've been meaning to say this for a wile but i-

Ron: Hermione I love you

Hermione: You do?

Ron: I do

Hermione: I love you too Ron

Edward: Bella, are they all going to join us or is it still just you and Hermione?

Ron: No absolutely not. 'Mione will not be alone with a bu-

Hermione: Ron I won't be alone and would it be ok if they came? I haven't seen them since the final battle.

Edward: It would be fine. The more the merrier.

**at the baseball field**

Bella: Hey

Esme: Glad you're here. We need an umpire.

Emmett: She thinks we cheat

Esme:I know you Cheat. Call them as you see them Bella

Bella: Ok

Alice: And here come the witches and wizards.

Hermione: Yes

Bella: Mimi you said you'd show us some magic today

Hermione: Iz, I showed you some last night when we went and got Harry, Ron, And Ginny

Bella:You know what I mean

Ginny: I have an idea! How 'bout we show them our patronus's

Harry: Thats Brilliant Ginny!

Hermione: ok

All four of them: Expecto Patronum!

Hermione: Mine is an Otter

Ginny: Mine is a horse

Ron: Mine is a Jack Russell terrier

Harry: and mine is a Stag

Bella: Thats amazing! Can I see something else?

Hermione: How 'bout we make Emmett fly?

Ginny: Let's!

Emmett: AWESOME!

Hermione and Ginny: Wingardium Leviosa!

**Emmett starts to float**

Emmett: COOL!

Bella: ok thats beyond cool

Carlisle: Yes it is

Rose: Ok can we get back to the game?

Alice: Its time

Bella: **after Rose hits the ball** Ok now I see why you need the thunder. That's a home run right?

Esme: Edward's very fast

Ron: You're telling me! He;s moving faster than a snitch but probably not as fast a we can apperate

Bella: **to Rose **You're out

Emmett: Out! Babe, come on it's just a game

Carlisle: **to Rose **Nice kitty

**the game continues**

Alice: Stop!

**everyone gets in front of Bella. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny whip out their wands**

**go through the scene and follow most of the comments until Edward turns to Bella**

Edward: I shouldn't have brought you guys here. I'm so sorry

Bella: What? What are you...

Edward: Just be quiet and stand behind me. Hermione, you and your friends stand beside me. I know you can protect yourselves

**back to the movie comments**

James: you brought a snack

**everyone pushes Bella behind them ant the Golden Trio and Ginny Put their wands back up. They Go through the movie dialog again. Hermione and Ginny Grab Ron and Harry's hands and apperate them back to Charlie's**

Hermione: We have to help Bella pack. I'm using Occulemsy on Edward and they have a plan

**they pack for Bella**

Hermione: Harry Ron Ginny go to Phoenix, I'll leave with Bella **kisses Ron** I'll be fine. Trust me

Harry: Ok **they all apperate**

**we go threw all the stuff and Bella is at the Ballet studio. We fallow the movie up to the point were Bella sprays pepper spray at James. Thats when Hermione apperate's to Bella**

Hermione: Izzy Run!

Bella: Mimi NO!

**James grabs Bella and throws her**

Hermione: IZZY!

**James grabs her and does the same to her, she is knocked out**

**James says all the stuff he tells Bella but he adds this**

And your friend over there, She'll suffer too.

**Back to the normal Dialog**

**Edward shows up and Hermione wakes up**

Hermione: IZ! **goes to run to Bella**

Edward: No Mimi I need your help!

**James grabs Edward and we go back to the normal dialog again, when Edward kicks James and Runs to Bella**

Edward: Mimi go take care of him! **to Bella** I'm sorry **he jumps and James grabs him and throws him into the window just after Edward drops Bella**

**James bites Bella and Hermione unfreezes**

Hermione: **at James, making sure not to hit Bella** REDUCTO!

**Edward grabs James and now we continue with the movie except Hermione is trying to help Bella**

Hermione: Bella talk to me! Bella!

**the Cullens, Ron, Harry, and Ginny show up**

Ron: 'Mione!

Hermione: I'm fine Ron!

**James Gets free and bites Hermione when she was distracted by Ron**

Ron: HERMIONE!

**The Cullens get James again. Carlisle starts to treat Bella and doesn't know that Hermione was bitten**

Alice: Bella, Bella, its ok. Bella, you're ok. Its ok, its ok. Oh God. Carlisle? Her blood. Carlisle!

Carlisle: **to Edward** Your brothers will take care of him

Emmett (I think): I got him!

Jasper (I think): Start the Fire

Emmett: Get the Floorboards

Jasper: Alice!

Carlisle: Alice Go! **and now we go back to the movie. The Cullens still dont know Hermione was bitten until its to late**

Ron: 'Mione!

Ginny: Did he bite her?

Harry: I don't think so.

Ron: She has a bite!

Alice: Carlisle! Hermione was bitten too! But the venom has already reached her heart!

Carlisle: It's to lat for her! She will be one of us

Ron: NO!

Carlisle: Ron, we have no choice its either that or we kill her and I don't think you want that!

Ron: Then bite me too

Carlisle: you're not serious are you?

Ron: Dead Serious. I wont live without her and if she changes she cant be near me forever. I can't live through that. Please change me too.

Carlisle: Harry, Ginny? Will it be ok with you?

Ginny: He's my brother I want whats best for him and not having Hermione in his life will kill him. I'm ok with you changing him.

Harry: they are both my best friends and I know this is what needs to happen. Do it. Now!

Carlisle: Ok. Ron come here and apperate Hermione and me to my house. Harry, Ginny, go back to the burrow and tell your family that Ron and Hermione got into a horrible accident and are dead. Tell them there are no bodies.

**Harry and Ginny nod and apperate back to the burrow and do as they are told**

**Ron Does as he is told and apperate's Carlisle, Hermione and himself to the Cullen house. Carlisle bites Ron and stays with them both till they are fully transformed. Bella is in the hospital in Phoenix. When Hermione and Ron wake up Carlisle tells them that they can live off of animal blood and runs them to Alaska. **

_**This ends our story. I know it was a long one shot but it might be worth it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. =]**_


End file.
